The Words She Never Said
by SaKuRaNeKo15
Summary: Kira & Rei fic. Please read.Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Mars Characters!  
  
Hello Minna- San, This is my first Mars fan fiction ever. I hope you all enjoy it. Criticism is welcomed from all (but don't go over board, please). I'd appreciate reviews. Reviews = faster updates. I'm done wasting your time so I'll start the story   
  
-SakuraNeko15 / Anna-Chan  
  
The Words She Never Said.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
She felt his eyes upon her, scanning her, reading her as if she were nothing but a page out of an old paper back novel. His glares made her feel uncomfortable, as if she were sitting at her desk completely naked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ignoring the temptation to turn around and ask him why he was starring at her. She then sighed, no longer able to ignore him, she faced him, and his eyes quickly meet hers. His eyes were still and cold and his face was emotionless. It some how reminded her of her step dad and she became quickly frightened. "P-please stop starring as me." She stuttered softly. She watched as his lips curved into an awkward smile as her step dad's would do on the nights he would take advantage over her. Tears quickly filled her eyes and began to roll down her face. "Sorry," He said. "I didn't know it bothered you that much. Please don't cry I promise not to stare at you anymore. Honest!" He said grabbing her hand. She quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me you pig!" She screamed. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Kira, Rei, what's going on back there?" The teacher yelled.  
  
"I- I didn't mean to," Rei stuttered. "I don't know what happened. I just touched her hand."  
  
Kira clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She murmured, as more tears fell down her face. She then stood and ran out of the classroom.  
  
Rei placed his head down on the desk. 'Damn,' He thought. 'Really fucked up this time.'  
  
"Why do you always have to mess with the quite girl, Rei?" Tatsuya asked. "I mean she never did anything to you."  
  
"God Damn it, Tatsuya, I already told you I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just looking at her." Rei paused. "She started crying when I grabbed her hand. I don't understand that."  
  
"She's always been like that. She doesn't like me, doesn't have any friends, and she never talks to anyone. All she ever really does is draw."  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief. "Not uh."  
  
"I'm serious! We were all surprised she said anything before she ran out of class."  
  
"I bet I can get her to talk to me if you're so serious."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Rei."  
  
"And I bet I can get her to date me too."  
  
Tatsuya laughed. "Twenty bucks you can't."  
  
"You're on pal!"  
  
Kira slowly opened the door to the art room and looked in making sure the room was empty before she entered. She let out a sigh before placing her sketch book down on the table closest to the window. She then sat down on the window ceil and starred down at all the people who were running around and talking amongst themselves. Just hanging out with their friends. As far back as she could remember she had never done that. She had never had a friend, and the way her life was going now she may never have one. But then at times she didn't care because she was to afraid of what might happen. What they might try to do to her. She was scared of just about everyone so she kept her distance, and in return everyone kept their distance from her as well. No one seemed to know she existed until recently when she noticed Rei Kashino starring at her continuously. She still couldn't figure out why someone like Rei would even seem to be interested in her. He was popular, good looking, and well known, and she was neither. Which made everything so confusing?  
Kira turned at the sound of the door opening and quickly stood up looking to see who it was. Rei entered the room and Kira quickly turned and looked to the floor. 'Out of all the people in the school why him?' She asked herself.  
  
"C'mon now don't play like that." He said softly. "I already apologized to you what more do you want? To be truthful I don't really know what I did."  
  
Kira placed her hands on the window and starred outside acting as she didn't hear him. She didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else. She wanted to be left alone, but mostly she wished he would just go away.  
  
"Fine be that way. No wonder you don't have any friends."  
  
Kira's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to face Rei who was no walking towards the exit. "My having friends are not is none or your business. It's my choice if I want to have manipulating, cold hearted, back stabbing friends like yourself , just because I choose to be alone doesn't give you the right to hold that against me!" She yelled.  
  
Rei stopped and turned around. "I didn't know you felt so strongly on the topic."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"That's a lie. I have never got a response so quickly like in my life. Not even when I asked Rika out." Rei said walking up to her.  
  
Kira gasped and backed up. "You don't have to get so close to me." She said nervously.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know that bothered you." Rei paused. "Too many things bother you, you need to lighten up."  
  
"Well, you need to be less demanding, but I don't see that happening."  
  
"That was hurtful you know, but I'll make a deal with you."  
  
Kira raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You loosen up a bit and I want be so demanding."  
  
"Why should I? Why do you even care about how I am? It's none of your business!"  
  
"Whoa, don't get all hostile on me now. I'm only trying to be your friend here."  
  
"Why? Why would you want to be my friend?"  
  
"No one deserves to be alone." Rei turned around and began walking for the door. "Think about that. I'll meet you after school in the front to get your answer. See you then."  
  
Kira watched as Rei entered the hallway and slowly disappeared into a swarm of girls. 'No,' she thought. 'He doesn't really want to be my friend, does he?'  
  
Kira sat down on the edge of the table lost in thought. "I'm so confused."  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class room in a frenzy to get to their lockers so they could return home and finally relax. Kira opened her locker and placed her books in her bag as quickly as she could. For the first time in her life she was excited. She had thought hard about what Rei had said to her earlier and she came to the conclusion she wouldn't really mind having one friend as long as they keep a fair distance from each other. And yet another thought crossed her mind during the day as well. What if the whole thing was just a joke? It wouldn't be the first time someone had done that to her, but she decided to take the chance. I wasn't like she had anything to loose, and it wouldn't be the first time a group of people would have laughed at her.  
Kira took a deep breath as she walked out the school's main door. She frantically looked around for Rei, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'I know this would happen.' Kira sighed, and slowly began to walk off.  
  
"Kira, wait up!"  
  
Kira turned to see Rei running to catch up to her, and she stopped in her tracks. He caught up and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Where were you going?" He asked.  
  
"I was going home." She said softly. "You weren't there when I came out so I figured the whole thing was a joke."  
  
"No, I got in trouble class and was asked to stay after, sorry. I'm not that mean you know. I wouldn't play a joke that cruel on anyone. So what's was your choice? Are you going to give me a chance?"  
  
Kira smiled softly. "Sure, but under one circumstance. We have to keep our distances, so back up a little."  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow and took two steps back. "Cool," He said smiling. "I'll walk you home then."  
  
Well, that was chapter one. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!  
  
Remember reviews= sooner updates  
  
-SakuraNeko15 / Anna-Chan 


	2. Chapter two

The Words She Never Said  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Mars or its characters. (  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Rei silently walked behind Kira as she led him to her house. So far things were going as he planned, and before long he would have Tatsuya beat, with a positive twenty bucks in his pocket. So far he had gotten Kira to talk to him and agreed to be 'friends'. It couldn't be that hard to get her to date him, right? No girl ever refused a date with him before. Why would it happen now?  
Kira stopped and turned to Rei. "I can get home from here." She said softly. They were more than halfway to her house, and it was visible from the corner which they stood. Kira watched her step dad walk to the edge of the street waiting for her as he always did.  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'll take you all the way to your house." Rei said smiling. "I mean, isn't that what friends do?"  
  
Kira sighed. "No, really it's fine. Plus I know you left your motorcycle back at school. If you leave to get back now you can get back before it gets to dark."  
  
"Don't be stubborn! I assure you I don't mind walking back to school in the dark. Just let me take you home." He begged.  
  
"No, really you don't need to."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
Rei gave Kira the old puppy dog pout, and she agreed to let him take her the rest of the way home. She noticed that her step dad had angrily dashed into the house at her absence, and continued walking towards her house. Rei watched as Kira became more nervous the farther they walked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nope, everything's fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kira turned her head a bit and smiled slightly. "Uh huh."  
  
They soon approached a tiny blue house on the corner of the street and Kira stopped at the edge of the driveway, and smiled. "Well, this is my house." She said softly.  
  
"A very nice place you have here." He said smiling. "Why were you so scared to bring me here?"  
  
Kira's smile slowly faded away, and her face became pale.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
Rei stepped forward and grabbed her hand, but as quickly as he grabbed it she pulled away and backed up.  
  
"There is no reason really. I'm just not used to having others come over to my house." She said forcing a smile.  
  
"Oh," Rei said softly. "That's understandable."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have a lot of homework to do and you still have to get back to school to get your bike, so I'm going to go inside."  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow then?"  
  
Kira nodded and backed up. She panicked when she felt a sudden jerk on her upper arm and screamed. Tears quickly formed in to her eyes as she tried to pull away. "Let me go!" She screamed, tears now flowing down her face.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Let her go you bastard!" He yelled as he grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. The man grunted as he abruptly hit the ground.  
  
"Oh no," Kira cried. "Daddy, I'm so sorry! You frightened me."  
  
The man slowly got to his feet and brushed the pieces of grass and dirt off him. "It's alright Kira," He said glaring at Rei. "Who is this guy?"  
  
Rei looked at Kira's frightened face trying to ignore the dirty looks he was getting from her father. He had just thrown an innocent man to the ground for no reason. Except the fact he thought he was going to harm Kira. Never in his life had he heard a woman scream like that, and he wasn't afraid to admit it scared the hell out of him. After a moment Rei heard Kira nervously stutter. "This is my friend Rei, from school." Rei then turned his attention back to her old man.  
  
"Is that so?" He said and Rei nodded. "Well, in that case Rei you need to think before you act."  
  
"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Rei said softly.  
  
"Say goodbye Kira it's time to come inside." Her father said coldly.  
  
"Y-yes sir, B-bye Rei."  
  
"Good-Bye."  
  
Kira walked slowly into the house trying to stall as much as she possible could. She knew that her mother wasn't home at this time. She also knew what her dad was thinking, she always did, and days like this always ended the same...  
Rei watched as Kira's dad followed behind her into the house. 'Something's not right, and that something is some how linked to him.' He thought.  
  
Kira's dad shut the door behind him and locked it just incase she tried to run. "Kira," He said softly. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Kira slowly walked out from the kitchen knowing not to even try to resist him, he would only come down harder. "Y-yes?" she said softly.  
  
"Did you tell that boy anything?" he demanded.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good." He smirked.  
  
Kira slowly backed up against the wall as her dad inched closer. Tears fell down her face as she realized she had no where to go. She was trapped. "Daddy please don't do this." She cried.  
  
"Come now Kira be a good little girl." He said grabbing her and throwing her to the ground.  
  
"Please no, daddy. Don't do this." She cried again.  
  
"Please Kira, shut up you have nothing to worry about. Now let daddy do what he has to do." He growled.  
  
Kira screamed as he tore her clothes off and crawled on top of her.  
  
Rei entered the classroom 30 minutes late just like he did almost everyday. He walked over to the empty desk next to Kira, and sat down.  
  
"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Kashino." His teacher, Mr. Mizuno said.  
  
Rei nodded. "Anytime Mr. Mizuno." He joked.  
  
Mr. Mizuno rolled his eyes and turned back to the chalk board, knowing better than to question Rei's tardiness. It would only make the matter worse. "Please join everyone else on page 365 in your textbook."  
Rei pulled out his book and turned to some random page to satisfy his teacher. Once he began mumbling on about atom structures of some sort, Rei turned to Kira and starred at her until she faced him out of annoyance. "You promised you would stop starring at me!" She whispered.  
  
"Sorry," he said softly. "I only did to get your attention."  
  
"Why didn't you just call my name?"  
  
"I didn't think of that!" Rei said sweat dropping nervously.  
  
Kira sweat dropped and shook her head lightly.  
  
"Anyways, what are you doing today after school?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Good, I want to take you some where today after school. Meet me in front of the school same place as yesterday, okay?"  
  
Kira nodded. "Alright, but where are we going?"  
  
Rei smiled. "You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise."  
  
Kira then turned and faced forward once again. Wondering where Rei was planning to take her after school. There were so many places they could go. Like the beach, the mall, or even the park. She really didn't care where he took her. For so reason she felt safe around him, and she didn't understand why, all she knew is that she couldn't wait! She has never gone anywhere with a 'friend' before, and especially not a 'guy friend'. Considering the fact that he was her first and only friend she had ever had in her 17 years of life. Kira smiled and turned back to Rei, who was now looking forward pretending he was paying attention and had some what of a clue what sensei was saying. He noticed her starring and turned to her and smiled. A moment later he winked at her causing her to turn bright red, and he looked forward once again.  
  
The lunch bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. Kira returned to the art room while everyone else rushed to meet up with their friends in the court yard. Kira liked being alone in the art room. The smell of oil paints soothed her. It made her feel safe and secure, that which she has never felt anywhere else. She placed her sketch book down on her canvas, and walked over to the window and sat down. She closed her eyes as she placed her head up against the wall, suddenly wishing she was no longer alone. Wishing that Rei was there with her. Her eyes darted open at the sound of the door opening and she quickly sat up expecting Rei to walk in, but he didn't. A slender girl with very short blonde hair now stood in front of Kira. Her arms were crossed and her eyes uneasy. "Expecting someone else?" She said softly. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, I'm not Rei."  
  
Kira looked to the ground as she spoke. "What do you want?" She said so softly that she could barely be heard.  
  
"I' here to warn you to back off, Rei Kashino is mine do you understand that?"  
  
"B-but we are just friends."  
  
"I don't care I don't want you talking to him at all. I mean all you are really doing is wasting your time. Rei wouldn't dare to look at you twice."  
  
"Really Harumi, tell me how would you know what type of girls I'd like?" Rei asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Rei," Harumi said softly. "I didn't see you there." She said running up to Rei and throwing her arms around him.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes and pushed her off. "I think it's time for you to go now."  
  
"Okay." Harumi pouted and then walked out.  
  
Rei walked over to Kira and sat down. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, just let me know if she says anything more to you. I'll take care of her."  
  
"Okay." Kira said to embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
  
"Hey Kira?" Rei said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to grab your hand, so don't pull away please?" He said softly.  
  
Kira inhaled nervously. "A-alright."  
  
Rei reached forward and took Kira's hand into his and creased it softly. 'Her hand is so soft and warm,' he thought to himself. 'And to think, I'm the first person she has ever let touch them.' Rei then smiled. "Hey Kira." He said again.  
  
"Y-y-ye-yea?" She stuttered.  
  
Rei grabbed her arm and pulled her down in to his lap and she yelped. "Don't be so afraid." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Rei sat down in front of Tatsuya and smiled softly. "You're loosing this bet, pal."  
  
"Says who?" Tatsuya laughed. "You?"  
  
"Yeah me," Rei said. "I am taking Kira to dinner to night, and after that for a walk on the beach at sunset."  
  
"But that doesn't mean your winning this bet."  
  
Rei laughed. "You'll see. Anyways, Kira is really strange."  
  
"I could have told you that." Tatsuya said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know earlier how I told you I walked Kira home last night?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well, here dad grabbed her arm and she freaked, but then she made it seem like it was because he frightened her from walking up behind her." Rei said.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Rei?"  
  
"I don't know. There was just something about that man that isn't right. I really don't like him."  
  
Kira walked out the main doors in the front of her school and smiled when she saw Rei at the end of the side walk waiting for her with his motorcycle.  
  
"You don't mind riding with me on my bike do you? I wouldn't want to pop your personal space bubble." Rei teased.  
  
Kira blushed and looked down to the ground. "Rei that's not funny."  
  
"Sorry, but really do you mind?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Good," Rei smiled and handed her his helmet. "Put that on and we can go."  
  
Kira did as she was told and put the helmet on her head, and hesitantly got on to the back of the bike.  
  
"What do I hold on to?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Me, place your hands around my waist and hold on tight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Kira closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his wait as he said. "O-okay," She said softly.  
  
"See? It wasn't that bad now was it?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Okay then, hold on tight." Rei said as he started his bike and rode off.  
  
The soon approached a small restaurant / pizzeria on the beach front. Rei parked his bike and help Kira down, and smiled. He then took her hand and led her into the restaurant.  
  
"You are shaking." Rei said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rei smiled. "You don't have to be nervous around me. I promise I won't do anything."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Clam down."  
  
Rei led Kira to the back of the restaurant at a table that was well lit with candles. Rei pulled out Kira's chair and she sat down and he soon joined her. As soon as the sat down there waiter came with menus for them so they could order. During dinner Rei told Kira a little about himself and in return she did the same. Rei learned that Kira's real father died when she was ten, and her mother and she had been devastated until her step dad come into the picture.  
After dinner Rei led Kira across the street to the board walk and they sat in the sand and talk some more. They talked about themselves, what their likes and dislikes were, they talked about school, and family. Rei even got Kira to laugh once or twice. The sun had gone down and the two were the only couple left on the beach but it didn't bother them. Neither of them had ever had someone to actually truly listen to what the other had to say.  
When Rei finally got Kira home it was well past eleven, and she got scowled for coming home so late, and not informing them she wasn't coming straight home after school, but she didn't care. For the first time in her life she was truly happy.  
  
Well, that was chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it.. it took me forever to write!   
  
FrogFrogy5 thanks for the review and thanks for the advice.. didn't know about that ;;  
  
SaKuRaNeKo15 / Anna-chan  
  
Reviews = faster updates! 


	3. Chapter Three

The Words She Never Said  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Author's note: "" indicates change of scene (though it's a little square thing when it goes all the way across the page) for those of you who didn't know, and also when I change the characters who are speaking I'll make it so their names are said somewhere in the beginning of the conversation. ;; I hope you all understood that because that confused me! Losiento! Err...gomen! ;;  
  
Disclaimers: as usually I do NOT own Mars. –Sniff sniff-  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The last school bell rang and Rei quickly took Kira's hand into his and dragged her out of the classroom, down the hallway, and out the front door to the parking lot where his bike was parked. He released her hand to hand her the helmet he had bought for her. Kira's hand dropped to her side and like a reaction her head went down too.  
  
"I can't." She said softly. "Remember what I told you this morning?"  
  
Rei frowned. "Yeah, I remember, but can't I take you home?"  
  
"That wouldn't be smart my step dad doesn't like you."  
  
Rei laughed nervously. "I wonder why?"  
  
Kira laughed softly. "Well, I better get going before my dad gets mad."  
  
Rei nodded as Kira turned and began to walk home.  
  
"Kira wait!" Rei yelled, as he ran to catch up to her. Kira stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Can I have a hug before you leave, please?"  
  
Kira smiled. "Sure." She said wrapping her arms around his slender waist. He placed his arms around her back, and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Your hair smells good." Rei said softly causing Kira to giggle.  
  
"Thank you, I think."  
  
"Can I pick you up tomorrow for school?"  
  
Kira nodded." I'll wait for you in the front of my house."  
  
"Okay." Rei said releasing Kira. "See you tomorrow." Rei then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Kira smiled, and then turned and continued to walk home. She felt Rei's eyes following her as she walked down the street. Any other time she would feel uncomfortable, but for some reason things were different with Rei. It made her feel warm and safe. She loved the feelings Rei gave her.  
A lot had happened between them the past three months. They went from friends to more than friends but less than a couple to a couple. They were always together and she enjoyed being with him. She enjoyed every second of it! He made he feel needed and loved for the first time in her life, and she would cherish that for the rest of her life, even if they didn't last long as a couple. Even after Rei had gotten over her, and decided to break things off Kira would still love him forever no matter what.  
Kira finally reached her house and pulled out her house keys to unlock the door when it flung open. Her dad stood there and glared at her angrily before snatching her by her mid arm, pulling her into the house, and flinging her against the closed door.  
  
"I told toy to come straight home!" He spat.  
  
"I-I did, daddy" She said softly, starring at her step dad wide eyed, and frightened. She had never seen him react like this before.  
  
"You lie!" He yelled as he swung his fist across her face.  
  
"N-n- no I didn't," She cried. "I swear!" She said and her dad swung again.  
  
"Shut the hell up and stop lying you little slut!"  
  
"What?" She cried.  
  
He then grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up and threw her across the hall.  
  
"Go upstairs! I don't want to see your face anymore! You're grounded and you're not allowed to see that boy ever again!" He screamed.  
  
"No," She cried. "I don't have to listen to you, and I won't stop seeing Rei!"  
  
Kira stood up quickly and ran up the stairs crying. As she got her room and slammed the door shut and locked it she heard her step dad yelling, "That's right you little bitch you better run!" Kira collapsed to the floor crying. Her face and body burned from being smacked continuously and the carpet burn she got from being thrown. Kira curled up in to a ball and cried. For what she knew her dad had no reason to beat her. She had done nothing wrong.  
  
Kira woke up early the next day on the floor. She quickly stood up and looked over to her clock that read 7:55. Kira panicked she was way pasted late. She quickly grabbed some clothes and threw them on and ran down the stairs. She grabbed her book bag a she slid on her shoes, and then dashed out the door. She wondered if Rei had come to pick her up this morning, and if so how long did he wait for her to come out? Did her dad see him and send him off? Kira stopped in her tracks at the though of her step dad and the events of the previous night flashed through her head, and tears quickly filled her eyes, and began to stream down her face. She then placed her arms out in front of her revealing the carpet burn and bruises on her arms which was also on her legs and stomach. Kira then placed her head on her knees and cried.  
  
Kira slowly walked down the school hallway to Rei's locker so she could meet up with him once the bell rang. She figured since that would be happening momentarily there was no need to go into class and interrupt them. All she wanted to do was to see Rei and apologize for this morning. She leaned against his locker and sighed as the bell rang and the classroom doors flung open and all the students began to exit. Kira stood up straight when she saw Rei smoothly walk out of the classroom and smiled shyly. Rei eyes widen when he saw her and he quickly ran over to her. Cupping her face with his hand he asked, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing' your face is all bruised. It looks like someone hit you." Rei said observing her body. "Never mind it looks like someone beat the shit out of you! Who did this?" He demanded.  
  
"No one," She stuttered. "I fell down the stairs last night it's no big deal."  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"I wasn't watching what I was doing and missed a step, but I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor?"  
  
"I don't need to see a doctor I'm fine, I promise."  
  
Rei sighed and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Kira rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you this morning in front of my house I over slept."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Rei saw Tatsuya walking down the now semi empty hallway, and released Kira.  
  
"Hey, stay right here I have to talk to Tatsuya really fast. When I come back I'll take you to class, okay?"  
  
Kira nodded and Rei ran over to Tatsuya and pulled him into the boy's restroom.  
  
"I'm in love with her." Rei said quickly. "I'm truly in love with her!"  
  
"What?" Tatsuya asked. "In love with whom?"  
  
"Kira." Rei said simply.  
  
Tatsuya laughed. "No way, you're joking!"  
  
"No, I'm serious. I love Kira!"  
  
Tatsuya starred blankly at his best friend confused about what he was saying. Could it possibly be true, could Rei really love Kira?  
Kira looked up at the clock and sighed. They were already fifteen minutes late for class another five the might as well not go at all. 'I better go get Rei,' she thought walking towards the bathroom. Standing outside the door Kira smiled as she was about to call for him but stopped when Rei began to talk.  
  
"I win the bet either way." Rei said shamelessly. "I got Kira to talk to me, be friends with me, and date me. So you owe me twenty bucks!"  
  
"Alight, alright." Tatsuya groaned.  
  
Kira's smile quickly faded away, and once again tears were falling down her face. She heard Rei chuckle and foot steps heading towards the door. Kira turned and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She didn't want to see Rei, she couldn't. She didn't want to believe that everything that they had was just some joke to get money. How could she fall so easily for something like that? She was always so cautious about everything. Kira soon got to the end of the hallway. There was no where else to go but out. So that's what she did. She opened the door and ran out. She didn't know where she was going, but then again she really didn't care. She wanted to be as far away from there as she possible could.  
  
Rei walked out of the boy's restroom with Tatsuya behind him, and headed back to his locker. Rei cocked an eye brow as she looked around for Kira who was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where did she go?" Tatsuya asked.  
  
Rei shrugged in confusion. "Kira?"  
  
Well, that was chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it's kinda short and that it took me awhile to update. ;; Also sorry for any confusion I might have caused you in the past two chapters. I re-read them and there were a bit of mistakes that neither I nor my computer caught. I will look out better for mistake from now on. Losiento. Anyways, this story is coming to an end. I'll be adding another chapter... two at the most after this one. Thank you all for reading this far and please review! ==  
  
SaKuRaNeKo15 / Anna-Chan  
  
Any question, comments, or concerns email me 


	4. Chpater Four

Disclaimers: I don't own Mars or it's characters.  
  
The Words She Never Said  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Kira ran across the court yard pushing her way between couples and friends in effort to get away. She ran past Harumi and a couple of her friends. Harumi smirked as she reached out and grabbed Kira by the arm and pulled her backwards causing her to fall. Tears continued to fall down her face as she looked up at the girls.  
  
"What's wrong little Miss Perfect?" Harumi said laughing. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kira sobbed. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
Harumi crossed her arms. "You took Rei away from me that's what you did." She yelled.  
  
"No," Kira cried. "I didn't it was all a joke, just a stupid joke."  
  
Harumi eyes widened. "What? You're not serious!"  
  
"It's the truth, just leave me alone." Kira yelled as she began to sob harder.  
  
Harumi laughed and turned away. "I should have seen that coming, and to think I thought I actually lost Rei to a loser like you!"  
  
Harumi laughed again and her friends joined in. Their laughter echoed in Kira's head, and she cried harder. 'Why me, why is it bad things always happen to me?' She asked herself, as she got to her feet and began to run again. How could she have fallen for something like that? What was it about Rei that she couldn't see the whole thing was a lie? Obviously he was a good lair, but she already knew that. She always saw him lying to the teachers for something or other, but she fell in to his trap anyways. Only to be devoured by pain and sorrow. The only two emotions she had really truly understood, until she met Rei. She then learned about love, but that was false love. It wasn't real, at least not for Rei. She did truly have fallen for him and she couldn't change that, even if she could she probably wouldn't. She enjoyed the feeling of being important to another, even if it wasn't really true.  
Kira collapsed to her knees. Her breathing was deep and hallow. Every breath she took was sharp and painful, as if knives were penetrating her throat. Kira began to heave, acrid liquids poured from her mouth onto the ground. She could not stop the violent spasms, and more bitter fluids were forced out of her mouth. Kira soon became weak and fell to the ground, closing her eyes, she lost consciousness. Before she completely lost herself she heard faint screams in the background, but couldn't make out what the person was saying.  
  
Rei sat at his desk, frustrated about everything. Kira disappeared without a word about an hour ago, and there was still no sign of her. It wasn't like her to just disappear like that without saying something, but what really got him she disappeared without being seen as well, which really didn't seem possible to him. Nothing went together. Rei sighed and placed his head on his desk. "Kira where are you?" He said softly.  
  
Kira woke up and looked around at her surroundings. Everything seemed to be white from her eyes being unfocused. She quickly sat up and rubbed them, and then looked around once again. The room was unfamiliar to her. The walls were white decorated with sakura blossoms. The room was pretty much empty, but beautiful too. The door opened and Kira turned her head as a girl with long brown hair walked in smiling.  
  
"Oh you're awake now. Are you feeling any better?" She asked.  
  
Kira nodded, and quietly ask, "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, you're at my place. This is my family's guestroom." She said politely. "I'm sorry you must be frighten, and wondering how you got here."  
  
Kira nodded again looking at the women with tear glazed eyes.  
  
"My husband and I were walking through the park this after noon, and you collapsed and we couldn't just leave you there so my husband carried you to our place. You had no information on you so we couldn't call your home. And we didn't want to drop you off at a hospital; we wanted to make sure you were okay." She explained.  
  
Kira put her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "Oh." She whispered.  
  
The women put out her hand and Kira quickly looked up.  
  
"My name is Mitsuya Sakura by the way, but you can just call me Sakura."  
  
Kira shook her hand. "I am Aso Kira, and thank you so much for caring for me. I hope I wasn't any trouble for you."  
  
"Oh not at all," Sakura said. "I just hope your okay."  
  
Kira smiled faintly. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Good, once my husband gets home will take you home. He should be back at any moment; he just went to the store. In the mean time can I do or get anything for you?"  
  
"Thank you, but I can walk home."  
  
"Oh no, I can't allow that. I would feel horrible if anything were to happen to you. Please stay, it's been awhile since we had company here, and it's been longer since I have had the chance to speak with another female." Sakura frowned.  
  
"Alright then, I'll stay."  
  
"Good," She smiled. "Do you need anything? Want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Oh no thank you I'm fine, but." Kira paused. "Do you have some paper and a pen I can use please?"  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "Sure I do. I'll go get them for you."  
  
Kira nodded as she watched Sakura quickly walk out of the bedroom to retrieve the items she asked for, and a few seconds later she returned and handed her the items.  
  
"There you go Kira. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be more than happy to do it for you."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Really, it's not a problem. I'm going to start dinner, if you need me just call."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura left the room once again and Kira began to write on the fairly large piece of paper.  
  
The car pulled up into Kira's driveway and she noticed Rei and her dad deep in an argument, and sighed deeply. 'Why was he here?' She asked herself getting out the car, followed by Sakura and her husband. The note she had written early neatly folded and held tightly in her hand.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Rei and Kira's dad yelled at once.  
  
Kira cowered, looking at the ground not wanting to look Rei in the eyes. 'It hurts too much.' She thought. She opened her mouth to answer when she heard Sakura introduce herself and explain what and all had happened. When Kira's dad was occupied with the Mitsuya's Rei took the opportunity to talk to Kira. He placed his hands on her shoulder and she quickly backed up.  
  
"Don't touch me you pig!" She yelled, gathering everyone's attention. She felt their eyes upon her and knew they wanted an explanation, especially Rei. Tears swelled her eyes and she dropped the note from her hand in front of Rei, and quickly ran off into the house crying. Rei watched Kira as she slammed the door. 'What did I do?' He asked himself. He then looked down and saw the neatly folded piece of paper with his name written on in the left hand corner, and he quickly picked it up and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"What did you do to my daughter?" Kira's father yelled.  
  
Confused, Rei cocked an eyebrow. "That's what I want to know, as far as I'm concerned nothing."  
  
"You have to know you good for nothing piece of shit!"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously. "Well we should be going, you seem busy. Tell Kira we wish her well, and to visit any time she wishes. Nice meeting you." She said bowing, as she and her husband returned to their car and drove off. Rei too began walking to his motorcycle as Kira's father continued to scream at him, not realizing that Rei was paying no mind to it at all.  
  
"Where are you going, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."  
  
Rei raised his hand into the air and waved. "See ya." He said starting his bike and quickly driving off. From the window of her room Kira watched Rei drive off, and she continued to cry.  
  
Rei walked into the classroom the next day, and took his seat waiting for Kira to come in so they talk about what happened the day before. Soon class started and he began to worry, she wasn't there. Kira never missed class before, then he remember the note he but in his pocket. He quickly pulled the note out of his pocket and unfolded and began reading.  
  
Rei,  
By the time you read this I will be gone, but I seriously doubt you will care. I know everything. I know the whole ordeal was a joke, and you have no ideal how you destroyed me. You were the first person I had ever trusted and you proved to me that no one is worth trusting. I can't believe I actually thought someone cared, I thought you cared. But it's nothing new from me I guess. In all my life I have been used and took advantage of, that's something one would get used too after countless years, but that doesn't matter anymore because it's all going to end. I'm going to make it all stop. Everything is going to go away... Or may be it's the other way around... I'm the one who is going to be going away. I will no longer be used by people like you, or be raped by my father. I won't feel pain or be ashamed of what I am or how lived... What I've let people do to me over the years. And of all you done to me... of what the world has done to me... I can't come to terms of hating you or anyone else... Sure I fear them, but that's expected, right? I guess I should just get to the point now because it hurts too much to dwell on this much longer. There are three words that I never got to tell you while we were dating. The three words I never told anyone or felt for anyone ever before, I love you Rei. Though what we had was a joke. I hope you had a good laugh though. Maybe one day you'll look back at this with your children and laugh real hard. Goodbye Rei. I hope you have a good and happy life. I shall have to admit you made the last three months of my life to die for. Thank you!  
Love Always,  
Kira Aso  
  
Rei sat next to the mound covered in flowers which was now Kira's finally resting place. The funeral had been over for hours, but he stayed behind. Tear stinging his eyes, realizing Kira was really gone. She had really committed suicide. Something you wouldn't expect from the smart quite types. Tears over flowed his eyes as he looked down, "Kira you should know that the words you never said are the words I wanted to tell you. Please wait for me." He said as he broke down into deep sobs.  
  
Fin. Well, that all folks. I hope you enjoyed reading The Words She Never Said as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though it was only 4 chapters long it was my accomplishment. My first fanfiction I have actually finished, but mostly my first MARS fic.  
  
If you have any ideas you'd like to share with me for another fic email me SakuraNeko4youhotmail.com or SesshoumarusLover4Everhotmail.com  
  
You can also get a hold of me on AIM: BeauteflMistake Thank you all for reading and thanks to you that reviewed!!  
  
-SaKuRaNeKo15 


End file.
